


Пляж

by Dekstroza, fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Mystery, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020
Summary: Это очень странный мир...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Пляж

В этом новом мире все не так. Люди спят днем, а работают ночью. Мечтают взять отпуск зимой и ненавидят лето. Мстители здесь — команда спасателей на пляже: обтягивающие купальные костюмы, соблазнительные тела, ровный загар и никакого толку, ведь в воду все равно никто не лезет. Потому что в океане живет Железный Человек — чудовище, которым проклинают врагов и пугают непослушных детей. Странный мир, в котором куча входов и ни одного выхода. Стив проснулся здесь однажды и застрял навсегда. 

Быть спасателем неимоверно скучно. Продавать облигации все было веселее. Стив ни за что не признается в этом команде, но он скучает по той, прошлой жизни. Мало ее помнит: только большой мотоцикл в руках и три девушки на нем, в коротких юбочках, а после темнота — и все равно скучает. 

Несмотря на то, что в воду никого силой не загонишь, на пляж в выходные приходят целыми семьями. Лежат на полотенцах и лежаках, прячутся от солнца под навесами и дешевыми зонтами, проклинают пекло, но не уходят. Ждут. 

Стив ненавидит это время. 

В будни на пляже ни души, только ветер гоняет случайно пропущенные уборщиками шоколадные обертки, да бездомные собаки бегают по кромке прибоя, дразня чудовище в глубине. Чудовищу на собак откровенно плевать. В будни у него свои дела в океане, и ему недосуг возиться с глупыми псинами. То ли дело выходной! 

Люди приходят рано: занимают места, лениво переговариваются с соседями, покрикивают на детей, слишком близко подходящих к воде, раскладывают корзины для пикника, в общем, выглядят вполне обыденно, как люди в любом известном Стиву мире. 

Ближе к обеду пляж затихает: дети помладше уложены спать, постарше — жадно смотрят по сторонам и на воду. Взрослые делают вид, что все в порядке, но не выпускают из рук бинокли и подзорные трубы, выискивая среди соседей и на бесконечной глади морской воды первые признаки предполагаемого шоу. 

Тогда наступает их, Мстителей, звездный час. Не спеша они спускаются каждый со своей вышки и встают спиной к воде — лицом к жаждущим зрелища людям. Железному Человеку Мстители глубоко безразличны, но риск есть всегда. Стив, по каким-то особым, неведомым правилам, почему-то никогда не стоит рядом с ними. Он остается на своем деревянном «насесте», словно курица-мать над неразумными цыплятами, вцепившись в ярко-красный «поплавок», заменяющий в этом мире привычный Стиву щит. 

Иногда ничего не происходит. Мстители могут стоять, поигрывая мускулами, до самого заката, пока недовольные не случившимся зрелищем люди ворча не покинут пляж. Такие дни Стив считает вполне приемлемыми и способными сравниться с буднями. В такие дни Стив спит как убитый и ничто не тревожит его сон. 

Но порой случается странное. Ближе к вечеру, когда солнце не такое яркое, кто-то из людей, обычно подросток, берет надувной круг и идет к воде. Это всегда блондин и, Стив готов спорить на свою аптечку, обладатель голубых глаз с едва заметной зеленцой. Он или она движется медленно, словно под гипнозом, и Мстители беспрепятственно подпускают его к воде. Их задача — удержать родственников, если вдруг те попробуют остановить того, кто услышал зов Железного Человека. По негласному закону эта жертва должна быть принесена океану, и люди, отбрасывая сонную апатию, жадно ждут финала. 

Железному Человеку нравится заставлять себя ждать. 

Он никогда не торопится. Самые молодые и азартные обычно успевают сделать ставки и разочароваться в проигрыше, пока жертва, войдя в воду, неспешно плывет по солнечной дорожке вдаль от берега. Те, кто постарше, знают лучше, чем бросать деньги на ветер. Железный Человек жесток, но справедлив. Желанный куш достанется именно тому, кто больше всех нуждается в нем. Ровно в то время, которое загадал счастливчик, и ни секундой раньше жертва, словно опомнившись, повернет обратно. 

Изо всех сил гребя к берегу, но не издавая при этом ни звука, она будет стремиться покинуть обитель Железного Человека, веря в то, что, в отличие от многих, именно ей или ему сегодня обязательно повезёт и Железный Человек отпустит восвояси. Очень редко, но бывает так. И это странные дни, когда родственников жертвы не поздравляют, а соболезнуют им. Стив не может винить людей за это. Почему-то ему, как и остальным, кажется, что это самое поганое, когда, рассмотрев тебя хорошенько, Железный Человек понимает, что ошибся. Надо задуматься, что ты в жизни делаешь не так, что даже морское чудовище брезгует заниматься тобой. 

Но чаще всего Железный Человек не разочаровывает. Не спеша поднимаясь из глубины, он воспаряет над водой, алое с золотом, гладкие формы из жесткого металла. Он оборачивается вокруг собственной оси, позволяя всем желающим насладиться безупречностью и красотой костюма. Стив отчего-то абсолютно уверен, что это костюм и внутри живой человек. Ему ужасно хочется, чтобы тот поднял маску и позволил Стиву рассмотреть прячущееся за ним лицо. Это кажется очень важным для Стива, жизненно необходимым, тем, ради чего он, собственно, и торчит на этой гребаной вышке. 

Железный Человек никогда не поднимает забрало. 

Вместо этого он, в тот момент, когда жертва, уже чувствуя песок кончиками пальцев ног, почти достигает берега, вскидывает ладони, и голубые лучи из них накрывают избранного с головой. Миг — и ни жертвы, ни Железного Человека. Только равнодушная ко всему случившемуся вода. 

Люди молча собираются и так же молча уходят, уводя с собой родственников жертвы. Стив слезает с вышки и тоже идет домой. Сегодня ночью вместо черного нечто его ждут сны. В них кто-то, такой же загадочный, как Железный Человек будет ждать Стива, чтобы быть с ним самым нужным для Стива образом. Они будут говорить обо всем и ни о чем. Заниматься миллионом нужных вещей и откровенно бездельничать. Любить друг друга, жарко и страстно, нежно и неторопливо, так, как хочется сегодня и сейчас. Стив будет обнимать этого кого-то, не желая отпускать от себя ни на миг, и проведет самую лучшую ночь, какую только возможно себе представить. 

Единственное, чего не будет делать Стив, — пробовать увидеть лицо своего ночного визави. Он пытался, и не один раз, но это всегда заканчивалось одним и тем же образом: сон обрывался на самом интересном месте, и Железный Человек потом очень долго не появлялся на пляже Стива. 

Но Стив упорный. И необычайно упрямый. Всегда таким был, и тут уже ничего не попишешь. Однажды он обязательно разглядит лицо того, кто снится ему. И тогда все встанет на свои места. Значит, все долги выплачены, грехи — прощены, и мироздание снова открыло Стиву двери навстречу единственно нужному и важному. Тому, кого Стив полюбил однажды и на всю жизнь. 

В то утро Стив возьмет круг и сам войдет в воду, навстречу солнечному свету. Чтобы остаться в нем навсегда.


End file.
